1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a decorative tree and, in particular, to a decorative tree capable of simultaneously generating visual and sound effects coordinating with each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic ornaments are developed and manufactured in recent years to enrich decorative effects. For example, a conventional Christmas tree may leave people with a monotonous impression even though colorful bulbs are decorated on the tree. Therefore, an optical fiber-based Christmas tree can generate superior visual effects than the conventional type. Such an optical fiber-based Christmas uses optical fibers as a tree frame and comprises a base and a light color changing assembly. The light color changing assembly is composed a light source, a colorful rotating disk and a motor. The light source is mounted below the rotating disk, and the rotating disk is driven by the motor. Since the rotating disk with different color regions is made of transparent material, a source light beam emitting through the rotating disk becomes a colored light beam to be guided into multiple optical fibers. As the motor drives the rotating disk, the color of the light beam guided into the optical fibers is accordingly changed.
Even though the optical fiber-based Christmas tree can change the colors of the light beam, it still has the disadvantages of high power consumption and complex structure. Further, since the rotating disk is driven with a constant speed and has only limited color regions, the Christmas tree therefor will easily lose its decorative effect.